


Наше semper-fu лучше твоего semper-fu

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Gen, Genderswap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две безумные телки в отрыве и неподражаемая Элсбет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наше semper-fu лучше твоего semper-fu

\- Корпсмен! А-аааа! Кооорпсмен! Меня ранили! Эрика! А-аааа! Хотел-Эко-Лима-Папа! Да просыпайся ты, срань!  
Визг тормозов, грохот и надрывные вопли подкинули Эрику с кровати. Она выхватила пистолет из тумбочки и одним бесшумным движением скользнула к выходу. Рядом с дверью было оконце, она выглянула в него - и вернула предохранитель глока в безопасный режим.  
Кроме истерички, которая билась в дверь, как перепуганная собачонка в поисках выхода, больше никого не было. На дороге валялся байк - видимо, слетев с него, седок даже не счел нужным поставить его нормально. Однако в доме напротив зажегся свет, и Эрика поспешила открыть. Истеричка топориком ухнула в темную прихожую, захлопнула дверь и навалилась на нее, тяжело дыша. Глазища у девушки, и без того большие, сейчас распахнулись в поллица и чуть ли не светились, как у оленя перед фарами.  
\- Ну, спасибо, подруга, ты бы смерти так открывала, да!  
\- Кнопка, - внушительно спросила Эрика. - Ты под чем-то?  
\- Да не жрала я ничего сегодня!  
\- Там никого нет.  
\- Ну как никого, вот же! Посмотри сама!  
Эрика, закатив глаза, молча посторонилась. Подруга выглянула в оконце, явно собираясь разразиться тирадой - но тут же захлопнула рот. Она облегченно выдохнула.  
\- Ф-фух, ну и ладушки, - и направилась вглубь коридора.  
Но не тут-то было - Эрика выставила руку с пистолетом, как шлагбаум. Гостья чуть не впилилась в нее носом.  
\- Кто там за тобой гонялся? - спросила Эрика, подозревая неладное.  
\- Ну, козлы, короче, неважно... - Джей поддернула джинсы, обрезанные до колен.  
\- Какие козлы?  
\- Козлиные, какие еще!  
\- Так, Джей. Колись, - процедила Эрика.  
\- Ну я, короче, в баре зависала...  
\- И приебалась к детине в два раза больше тебя. Или в три раза, с твоей манией на размеры.  
\- Вообще-то он первый начал! Я вела себя нормально!  
\- Да ладно.  
\- Честно! Он просто подошел и такой хоба в рожу мне! Обозвал сраной педовкой! Ублюдок! Я ему в живот, он ссыпался, все пучком, казалось бы... но подвалили его дружки, сразу четверых жлобов я бы не осилила, пришлось убегать...  
\- Ах, педовкой. То есть, ты пристала к чужой девушке. В сугубо гетеросексуальном баре.  
\- Ой, - Джей поняла, что проговорилась.  
Эрика молча прикрыла глаза ладонью.  
\- Кнопка, ты когда-нибудь начнешь думать органом не между ног, а между ушей?  
\- Между чьих? Твоих? А зачем? - радостно спросили уже с кухни. - Ну-ка, что тут у нас в холодильнике вкусненького?  
Из коридора Эрика увидела, как Джей вытащила несколько мисок и упаковку пива. С одной бутылки она сорвала пробку и надолго присосалась, давясь и обливаясь пеной. Эрика, положив пистолет на стол, сняла крышку с одной из мисок - там оказались бобы с мясом. Она высыпала их на сковородку и принялась разогревать.  
\- Да ладно, не суетись, чо ты. Я и холодное пожру, - милостиво сказала Джей, утирая лицо.  
\- Ты бы вообще в два часа ночи не врывалась к порядочным людям. "Холодное пожру", угу.  
\- Это ты-то порядочная? С тыщей нелегальных пушек и с такой аптекой, что хватило бы на целую психушку? Ха-ха-ха!  
\- Я хотя бы лечусь, в отличие от тебя.  
\- Чавк-чавк-чавк! - было ответом. Она обернулась, проверяя - Джей, сладко жмурясь, лопала сэндвичи с ветчиной.  
Эрика, вывалив бобы на тарелку, поставила их перед подругой. Затем вышла на улицу, подняла байк и завела его в гараж. Ее дом был последним на улице и стоял "спиной" к морю. Эрика немного постояла, глядя на мерцающую водную гладь под лунным светом. Здесь царила тишина; из порта, который находился рядом и работал круглосуточно, доносился мерный шум двигателей, деловитое постукивание и позвякивание. Совсем рядом дышало море, плеща волнами о изрезанный каменистый берег. Звуки только оттеняли ночную тишину.  
Она вернулась в дом. Джей умудрилась заснуть у тарелки с бобами, положив голову на локоть. В другой руке у нее оставался недоеденный сэндвич. Во сне привычная усмешка стаивала с чуть полноватых губ, ехидные "гусиные лапки" разглаживались, и ее лицо взрослело, казалось очень усталым и грустным. Красивые брови гордо разлетались к вискам. Точеный нос, чистый лоб и твердый подбородок она явно унаследовала от благородных предков. Возможно, у нее в родне затесался какой-нибудь виконт из Испании. Джей бы очень пошла роль знатной мадридской дамы или монашки-медсестры, но что-то такое непокорное в ней горело, что не позволяло приложить такой образ. Монашка из нее вышла бы весьма продвинутая, учитывая, скажем, познания в оружии, мотоциклах и алкоголе.  
Эрика осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, взяла айфон и щелкнула подругу на память. Отправив фото на Фейсбук, она аккуратно взяла спящую на руки и отнесла ее в гостиную. Укрыв Джей клетчатым пледом, немного посидела рядом, разглядывая чистое лицо. Эрика ничего не могла с собой поделать - не спалось. Ее тревожили слишком яркая луна, слишком явственные воспоминания и неясное будущее. А профиль Джей был из таких, которые хочется разглядывать как можно дольше. Есть такие благородные лица, не вызывающие пошлых мыслей, но чарующие неяркой, чистой гармонией.  
Эрика поправила прядь черных кудрей, упавшую на лоб подруги. Созерцание мирно спавшей девушки успокаивало, в отличие от воспоминаний. 

**  
\- Скотина! - раздался вопль из гостиной. Часы показывали семь утра.  
Джей вынеслась на кухню, неся айфон перед собой, как священник горящий крест. По пути она вытащила нож из подставки. На экране телефона красовалась страница Фейсбука. Эрика быстро схватила тесак и скользнула в другой конец кухни.  
\- Какого черта! - заорала Джей, вспарывая воздух. - Какого черта ты фоткаешь меня! Без предупреждения! С мерзкими подписями!  
\- А что такого? - удивилась Эрика, отпрыгивая к двери, держа тесак перед собой.  
\- Что такого?! "После успешного траха сразу с тремя морпехами Джей не дождалась меня и выпала в осадок над тарелкой хавчика!" Наглая клевета! Я бы никогда не выпала в осадок, и уж тем более дождалась бы тебя! Не прощуууу! Кий-яаа! - нож полетел в Эрику, та успела пригнуться. Нож завибрировал в деревянном косяке.  
Эрика разогнулась не сразу - она истерически хихикала.  
\- Еще и ржет, сволочь, - пробурчала Джей, быстро набирая что-то в айфоне. - Ну, ничо. Посмотрим, кто будет ржать последним.  
\- Мазила, - с превосходством ответила Эрика, вытаскивая нож.  
\- Ты смотри, у меня еще полно ножей. В твоей подставке, - намекнули ей.  
\- А еще тортильи, Кнопка...  
\- Ом-ном-ном, - тут же отреагировала Джей, хватая одну из только что приготовленных лепешек. - Мой любимый соус! Ладно. Так и быть. Немного прощаю.  
\- Вкусно?  
\- Угум-м!  
\- Хорошо. Ну и что ты тут делаешь? - без перехода спросила Эрика. - От твоего Лос-Анджелеса в мой Сан-Диего ехать два часа.  
\- Эт ндлко, - проговорила Джей с полным ртом.  
\- То есть, ты подорвалась и пилила ко мне посреди ночи, темной, как жопа ниггера. Так резко соскучилась?  
\- Нчо? Н вада ммн вддь?  
\- Нет, я рада тебя видеть, и не говори с полным ртом, - поправила Эрика. - Ничто не предвещало просто.  
\- Чо ты думаешь, я не могла приехать просто так?  
И тут обе махом легли на пол - потому что мимо них засвистели пули. Коридор внезапно исполосовали лучи солнца - из красочной россыпи дырок в двери. Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Штукатурка с шорохом сыпалась на старый паркет.  
Что-то негромко покатилось по полу, хлопнуло - и в кухню ворвалось облако.  
Джей, пригибаясь, в сером дыму рванула к двери - кухня выходила на пляж. Эрика, закрыв майкой нос и рот, отодрала пистолет, примотанный скотчем ко дну раковины, и побежала за подругой.  
Кашляя, она выскочила наружу, во дворик, - Джей уже чесала вдоль заборов. Эрика припустила вослед, вскоре поравнявшись с ней. В руке у подруги она заметила нож. Собаки провожали их заливистым лаем. Вскоре начались богатые виллы с коваными решетками и густыми зелеными изгородями.  
\- Пять метров, дырка, - скомандовала Эрика.  
\- Есть, сержант!  
Джей, подскочив, рыбкой нырнула внутрь "дырки" между кустами. Эрика махнула вслед за ней - колючки прошлись по бокам, - перекатилась, встала на одно колено, замерла. Они оказались на патио, выложенном плиткой. Здесь был бассейн. А еще - красивые, подобранные, мускулистые доберманы. Отсветы от мелкой ряби на воде чарующе ложились на их темные шкуры. Взгляды у псов так и лучились любовью.  
Джей, не поворачивая головы, покосилась на подругу. Та перевела взгляд на дом - сюда выходил портик с колоннами. Собаки стояли у дальнего края бассейна.  
Не сговариваясь, все стартовали - подруги к портику, собаки к ним. Единым духом женщины взвились по колоннам, как белки, оставив доберманов истошно гавкать внизу. Грохоча раскаленной черепицей, они пробежали к небольшому слуховому окну, которое выходило на крышу. Эрика выбила из него стекло - по костяшкам потекла кровь. Джей скользнула вниз, Эрика последовала за ней - и застряла.  
Сначала она влепила себе ладонью по лбу. Потом истерически заржала. Где-то там исходили на икру собаки. Вдали красиво играло море. Температуру в тени утром прогнозировали выше сорока градусов. Лето обещало быть жарким.  
\- Ну, и чего ты там? - вопросили ее задницу.  
\- Застряла! - выдавила Эрика.  
\- О господи! - внизу, чувствовалось, захохотала гиена.  
Какое-то время они смеялись, не в силах остановиться.  
\- Так, ладно! - посерьезнела Эрика. - Я тут сейчас в сосиску изжарюсь. Кнопка!  
\- Ась? - слабо донеслось снизу.  
\- На счет три тащи!  
\- Подожди, дай оторжу-усь!  
\- Не время ждать!  
\- Ааааа-хахахахахаха!  
\- Скотина! Хватит ржать!  
\- Я не могуууу!  
\- Тебе больше никогда не видеть моей пиццы с курицей!  
\- Ой, - смех тут же прекратился.  
\- Так-то. Давай. Раз! - Эрика почувствовала крепкую хватку на щиколотках. - Два! Три!  
Эрика выдохнула и провалилась внутрь, прямо на Джей.  
\- Уи-й! - пискнули под ней.  
Эрика тут же перекатилась на пол, опираясь на локти. Пистолет она продолжала держать; ее тренировали так обращаться с оружием, словно оно - продолжение руки.  
\- Ты тяжелая, как пиздец, - пожаловалась мексиканка.  
\- Прости, дорогая. Я больше не буду.  
\- По-моему, ты мне что-то сломала.  
\- Что?! - перепугалась Эрика. - Покажи!  
Джей показала на свою челюсть. Эрика склонилась, инспектируя. И тут ее подбородок цапнули, подвинули - после чего крепко поцеловали в губы.  
\- Меня возбуждает адреналин, - муркнула Джей, поведя бедрами.  
\- Тебя возбуждает собственная тупость, - ехидно ответила Эрика.  
\- А твоя еще больше. Кто ж говорит прыгать на виллу, полную ебучих доберманов?  
\- А кто вообще привел киллеров в мой дом?  
\- Это не я.  
\- Неужто?  
\- Я правда не знаю, кто это, - серьезно ответила Джей. - Те, с которыми я посралась, не выглядели такими серьезными. А эти... прямо как наши. Понимаешь?  
\- Угу. Те же методы. Или как у секретных служб.  
\- Да. Может, ты зафлиртовала с агентом ноль-ноль-семь, а госпожа М возьми да возревнуй?  
\- Завидуешь мне? - польщенно улыбнулась Эрика.  
\- Было бы отчего, - фыркнула Джей. - Знаменитый агент, безусловно, импотент, потому что от такого количества алкоголя, которое он жрет, член просто не стоит.  
\- Насчет жрать. Пошли на кухню. Я-то позавтракать не успела, в отличие от неблагодарной тебя. И прямо сейчас от адреналина мне хочется не трахаться, а есть.  
\- Ты хорошо знаешь этот дом? - спросила, поднимаясь, Джей и подала руку Эрике, помогая встать на ноги. - Вытри кровь со лба.  
\- Спасибо. Это дом моих друзей. Отчего я и сказала тебе прыгать сюда. Утром они были здесь, я не ожидала доберманов.  
\- А, понятно. Хорошие друзья. Капиталистические.  
\- А то! - похвалилась Эрика, спускаясь по лестнице. - Не чета тебе, голоштанной коммунистке.  
\- Ну-ну. В начале двадцатого богачи в России пели другую песню. Красивый рояль.  
\- И чем это закончилось? Через семьдесят лет Страна Советов пала. Альтернативы капитализму просто нет. Да, они тут регулярно устраивают патихарды с Моцартом и Бетховеном.  
\- И что? Продолжаем загнивать? Посреди снобских симфоний и томных дам с мужьями-пидорасами, - съязвила Джей.  
\- Получается, что да. Но пока что я срать хотела на распад мирового общества потребления. Прямо сейчас я хочу потребить еды, и достаточно, чтобы хватило сил на решение наших проблем.  
\- Принято, сержант.  
\- Так. Ну-ка, стоп, - Эрика остановилась и повернулась к подруге. - Здесь выпущены собаки. И нет прислуги.  
\- А что? Заразилась от хозяев буржуинством? Слабо самой положить шпинатик в тарелочку?  
\- Кнопка. Сосредоточься. Если нет прислуги, то хозяева уехали надолго. А значит, дом на сигнализации. А значит...  
Эрика и Джей посмотрели друг на друга и синхронно сказали:  
\- Блядь.  
В этот момент они стояли в большом и светлом холле первого этажа. И ни раньше ни позже, как только они остановились, стеклянные двери разлетелась вдребезги, и внутрь ворвался отряд SWAT. Против них доберманы, видимо, оказались бессильны.  
Женщины снова уткнулись носом в пол, но теперь в спину неудобно упирались жесткие колени. Пистолет и нож, естественно, куда-то исчезли. Эрика, сжав зубы, пыталась не стонать от боли в спине - по ней хорошенько прошлись резиновой дубинкой.  
\- Вы арестованы, - сухо сказали сверху. - Вы имеете право на адвоката. Вы имеете право на один телефонный звонок. Все, что будет сказано вами с этой секунды, может быть использовано против вас.

**  
Внутри "воронка" воняло старыми носками и пивом.  
\- Кнопка, что происходит?  
\- Не надо просвечивать таким рентгеновским взглядом. Мне-то ничо, а вот бедным копам еще лечиться от лучевой болезни.  
Эрика молча смотрела на подругу, ожидая ответа. На лице у той уже наливался шикарный синий бланш.  
\- Честно, не знаю, - серьезно сказала Джей. - Я рассказала тебе все. Это была простая драка в баре.  
Эрика поморщилась - наручники жали, все тело ныло, скамья щедро передавала пятой точке все ухабы на дороге.  
\- Адвокат есть?  
\- Смеешься? - подняла брови Джей.  
\- У меня тоже. Значит, дадут бесплатного. Хоть бы не деву за сорок пять... Такие бороться не станут.  
\- Погоди, а эти твои капиталистические друзья?  
\- Я с ними дружу, Джей, но иллюзий у меня нет и не было. Они не станут меня выручать.  
\- Что? Даже ради любви?  
\- Не поняла?  
Джей замялась. Она пожевала губы, глядя в окошко, забранное сеткой.  
\- Ну, мне казалось, что это у тебя такой эвфемизм про бойфренда... Я еще порадовалась, думала, ты нашла себе кого-то богатого...  
Теперь уже Эрика подняла брови.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Кнопка, - произнесла она после паузы.  
\- Правда?  
\- И не надо смотреть на меня, как обнадеженный Бемби.  
\- Ну что ты, никогда. Олень у нас ты.  
\- Зато ты большая пиздоболка. Очень тебя прошу, не хами никому. Веди себя, как зайка. Хотя бы это ты можешь? - безнадежно попросила Эрика.  
В этот момент машина остановилась перед участком. После того, как произнесли слова "вы арестованы", полицейские не имели права бить их, поэтому из "воронка" их вытащили почти нежно.  
\- Чуваки, а вы в курсе, за что нас арестовали? - заорала Джей, едва войдя в участок. - За то, что мы лесбиянки! И нас за это избили! Видите, какой фонарь у меня? Это все SWAT!  
Эрика зажмурила глаза.  
\- И знаете, насчет лесбиянства! Мы с Эрикой трахаемся двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю, кончаем по раз пятьдесят, если не больше! А вы, говнюки, вы вообще на такое способны? Жалкие импотенты! Мы геи, и этим горды! Бва-ха-ха!  
Полицейские вели их молча, скрипя зубами. Женщин заставили остановиться у камер допроса, которые располагались рядом.  
\- Джей, что ты гонишь?! - яростно шепнула Эрика.  
Ответить та не успела, только подмигнула. Их завели в камеры. Эрику приковали к столу наручниками, освободив одну руку, но она не обратила на это внимания. Она прислушивалась, пытаясь понять, что происходило в соседней комнате. Из-за стены доносился ржач Джей и характерные ядовитые комментарии. Правда, разобрать слова получалось плохо, но Эрика не сомневалась, что подруга изо всех сил пыталась вывести полицейских из себя.  
Она со стоном улеглась на пластиковый стол. Синеватая лампа на потолке монотонно помаргивала, мышиная краска на стенах облупилась. Зрелище вселяло очень позитивные мысли.

**  
В комнату допроса вошел массивный негр в хорошем костюме. Эрика заметила, что у него в манжетах сверкали пижонские запонки. Дорогие или нет - это она сказать не могла, потому что не разбиралась, но сама претензия на вкус уже о многом говорила.  
Следователь, поставив стаканы с кофе на стол, со вздохом утвердился на стуле напротив нее и задумчиво полистал желтую папочку. Затем изучающе посмотрел на Эрику, вернее - на ее бицепсы. Утром она меньше всего думала, что придется убегать из дома, поэтому надела драную майку без рукавов и старые треники. По сравнению с ней Джей в обрезанных джинсах и обтягивающем топе выглядела звездой светского раута. Сидеть в таком виде перед опрятным и ухоженным мужчиной было неприятно. Эрика взяла кофе - голодный желудок отреагировал на него, как тигр на добычу.  
\- Меня зовут Уильям Морланд. Какая часть? - спросил негр, явно намекая на морпеховскую татуировку, которая красовалась на плече у Эрики.  
\- Что?.. А, три дробь восемь, - она ответила не сразу, потому что ее занимала Джей за стеной. Вычислять происходящее по звукам - занятие не из легких.  
\- Третий батальон, восьмой полк, ага, - задумчиво произнес следователь. - И как вам служилось, Эрика Кокер?  
\- Нормально.  
\- Чем занимались?  
\- Тем же, что и все. На блокпостах стояла, женщин обыскивала... Общалась с местными. Ничего такого.  
\- И подрыв на бомбе тоже "ничего такого"? - поинтересовался Уильям.  
\- Со всеми бывает.  
\- Но не все зарабатывают Бронзовую Звезду и Пурпурное Сердце.  
Эрика пожала плечами, не желая говорить на эту тему. Она не чувствовала себя героем. Ничего героического не было в том, чтобы вынести на руках товарищей из горящей колонны. Бомба взорвалась неудачно, как раз под топливной цистерной, и пламя разлетелось на несколько хамви конвоя. Ну да, ее тоже сильно обожгло. Ну да, как раз в тот момент стреляли хаджи, ей попали в ногу, так получилось. А как же без стрельбы в таком деле. Любой морпех поступил бы так же на ее месте: нельзя оставлять товарищей в беде. О чем тут говорить?  
Тем временем за стеной было подозрительно тихо, и это угнетало. Лампа на потолке все так же моргала, нагоняя тревогу.  
\- И как же такая доблестная женщина попала в террористы?  
\- Куда?! - ей показалось, что она ослышалась.  
Негр смотрел исподлобья, изучая реакцию.  
\- Чувак, я с ними воевала, - Эрика подалась к нему. - Что за бред?  
\- Вы укрывали террористку в своем доме, что означает пособничество... понятно в чем.  
\- Это Джей, что ли? - фыркнула она. - Ну да, делать ей больше нечего. Прекратите сходить с ума. Она воевала вместе со мной, на черта ей это?  
\- А вот ваша подруга, Дженнифер Каризалес, говорит нечто совсем другое...  
Эрика потерла ладонями лицо. Затем снова посмотрела на негра.  
\- Послушайте, Уильям. Не надо играть со мной в эти ваши следовательские игры типа "а вот подельник раскололся и все рассказал". Все, что она сделала - это подралась в баре. Обычная пьяная драка, смекаете?  
\- Вы присутствовали при этом?  
\- Н-нет.  
\- То есть, вы верите ее словам?  
\- Конечно!  
Негр почесал нос.  
\- Ну-ну. Значит, сотрудничать отказываетесь. Сопротивление при аресте, сопротивление при допросе...  
\- Я не отказываюсь сотрудничать! - воскликнула Эрика. - Я говорю, как есть! Джей не может быть террористкой, это какое-то недоразумение!  
Тут дверь хлопнула о стену, стряхнув куски краски на пол. В комнату ворвалась женщина в зеленом костюме, который выгодно оттенял длинные рыжие волосы.  
\- Адвокат Элсбет Тассиони, - пропыхтела она, судорожно роясь во внушительном портфеле. - Да где же она, черт... Вот! - остролицая выхватила визитку, как пистолет. - Моя визитка.  
Эрика смерила женщину взглядом и подумала, что с таким адвокатом тюрьма светит стопроцентно. Казалось, следователь Морланд был того же мнения.

**  
\- Так, прежде всего, не паникуйте! - рыжая плюхнулась на стул напротив Эрики, едва Уильям нехотя закрыл за собой дверь. - Меня нанял ваш хороший друг! Уф! Простите за опоздание, я задержалась в суде, сами понимаете, у государственного бесплатного адвоката куча дел, да еще сначала с этой, как ее...Каризалес, да, поговорить надо было... Ой, какие у вас бицепсы! Клевая тату! У вашей подруги отличный вкус!  
\- Спасибо, - процедила Эрика.  
\- Да не за что! - жизнерадостно воскликнула Элсбет, выкладывая на стол кучу каких-то бумажек. - Так, так... Вот, посмотрите на это!  
Эрика прочитала заголовок на листе, который адвокат ткнула ей под нос.  
\- "За издевательство над домашними животными полагается"... Вы считаете, Джей - мое домашнее животное?  
\- Ой, нет, простите! Я перепутала! Сейчас, сейчас...  
Эрика подавила желание закрыть лицо ладонью. Все-таки, это адвокат, от нее зависит судьба, так что лучше дружить изо всех сил.  
\- Вот, список террористических угроз, - рыжая выхватила другой лист и подсунула ей, а сама принялась цитировать наизусть. - "Угон или диверсия на транспорте, захват или удержание заложника, нападение на лицо, пользующееся международной защитой, убийство, использование биологического, химического или ядерного оружия", и так далее, и так далее. Спорим, у вас ничего такого не было?  
\- Даже спорить не хочу, - осторожно сказала Эрика.  
\- Вот именно! Максимум, что вам грозит - штраф за незаконное проникновение в дом. Но я понимаю, это особняк вашего так называемого бойфренда?  
\- Гхм...  
\- Ах, ну да, понимаю, морпехам нельзя быть гомосексуалистами, надо скрывать! - Элсбет подмигнула. Эрику перекосило от такого фамильярного поведения, но внешне она даже бровью не повела, только откашлялась.  
\- Можно вопрос?  
\- Конечно! - засияла рыжая.  
\- А кто этот таинственный друг, который вас нанял?..  
\- Джоффри Сайгон, по-моему, его так зовут... Ой, нет, не Сайгон, Саймон! Да, Джоффри Саймон. Что? Вы не знаете его?  
Эрика нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, где она слышала это имя.  
\- Ну, неважно, он друг Джей, значит, и ваш тоже, - кивнула Элсбет.  
\- Подождите, Кнопка говорила о Дэвиде, а не о Джоффри...  
\- Ой! Да, точно, извините. Простите, у меня плохая память на имена. Почему всех людей зовут так сложно и так по-разному?  
На сей раз Эрика крепко зажмурилась и глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула, вдохнула, выдохнула. Ей очень хотелось взять пачку бумаг и хорошенько треснуть эту так называемую адвокатшу по голове, чтобы вправить мозги на место - если они вообще там находились.  
"А ведь второй курс прозака надо было начать неделю назад", - мелькнула мысль. - "Черт. Только бы на людях не пойти в разнос".

**  
В зале почему-то наблюдалось непривычное оживление: пустых мест почти не было, и от гула людских голосов помещение казалось пчелиным ульем. Она знала, что в суде, как правило, публики немного, обычно приходят только те, что напрямую связаны с процессом.  
А сегодня, едва женщин ввели в зал суда, тут же засверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов - мало того, что техника слепила глаза, она еще и щелкала, да так часто, что звуки сливались в автоматные очереди. Эрика дернулась и едва не заорала: "Атака на три часа!" - но вовремя прикусила язык.  
\- Что-то я волнуюсь, - пробормотала она, усаживаясь рядом с Джей.  
\- Да ну, все пучком будет! - безмятежно улыбнулась подруга.  
\- Думаешь? - Эрика нервно разгладила брюки. Днем раньше Гордон, брат Эрики, принес им по комплекту "приличной одежды", то есть, повседневную морпеховскую форму: бежевые брюки, песчаные рубашки. Все лучше, чем заношенные треники, к тому же это работало на положительный имидж.  
\- Гарантирую это.  
Элсбет внеслась в зал метеором, как всегда, опаздывая. На сей раз, правда, не капитально, но все же судья смотрел неодобрительно. Она плюхнулась рядом с подзащитными. Шарфик винного цвета элегическим лепестком опал на ядрено-желтый костюм.  
\- Приветик, Бет! - улыбнулась Джей. - Ты сегодня суперски оделась, как из мусорки. Банановая шкурка, жмых от компота...  
Эрика поперхнулась.  
\- А? Ты так думаешь? Да, я сегодня спешила, - отмахнулась Элсбет, выкладывая бумажки на стол.  
\- Видишь? - шепнула Джей. - Ответила с полпинка. Такие люди далеко пойдут.  
\- Твой оптимизм меня пугает, - пробурчала Эрика.  
\- Девочки мои! - Элсбет повернулась к ним, сияя слегка безумной улыбкой. - Ничего не бойтесь! Мы прорвемся!  
\- Да, мэм! - готовно кивнула Джей. - Мы верим в тебя, Бет!  
\- Спасибо, дорогие!.. Осталось только мне поверить в себя, - пробормотала она себе под нос, копаясь в бумажках. - Так, Элсбет! Соберись, тряпка!  
Эрика красноречиво посмотрела на подругу. Та хихикала в кулак.

**  
\- Уважаемый суд! Уважаемые присяжные! Уважаемая публика! Мы с вами только что видели запись с камеры в том самом баре. Совершенно очевидно, что...

\- ...И скажите, каким образом это можно классифицировать, как террористическую угрозу?!

\- ...Эти женщины воевали за нас. Эти женщины пошли на войну с террористами, чтобы защищать нас всех - простых людей. Они выполняли свой долг перед нами, невзирая ни на боль, ни на тяготы службы, ни на постоянную опасность! Так почему же мы не выполняем свой долг перед ними?! Но нет, вместо этого мы бьем их в почки!..

\- ...Спасибо. У меня все.

Вспышки и треск - фотокамер. Долгие аплодисменты. Люди - на ногах, в едином порыве.  
"Свободны".

**  
\- Скажите, вы давно живете вместе?  
\- Как вы чувствовали себя под НС-НГ?  
\- Вы правда закончили бут кемп с отличием?  
Щелк-щелк камер - как очереди из АК. Туча микрофонов - как взрыв прямо в лицо. Плотная толпа журналистов - и невозможно увидеть ступени крыльца. Солнце поверх голов прямо в глаза - как в богом проклятом Ираке.  
\- Что вы можете сказать о терроризме?  
\- Каково ощущать себя примером для нации?  
\- А правда ли, что вы занимаетесь сексом двадцать четыре часа каждый день?  
Эрика молча расставила локти, напрягла бицепсы и стала таранить толпу. Джей в кильватере только радостно и пронзительно вопила: "Ага! Да нихуя! Всегда верны! Хур-ра! Гы-гы-гы!" "Ей только не хватает разбрасывать сердечки. Вместе с гондонами", - мелькнуло в голове у Эрики.  
Внизу их ждал черный объемистый джип, на таких ездили люди, связанные с криминалом. Эрика притормозила было, но тут стекло в передней дверце опустилось, и оттуда выглянула Элсбет.  
\- Садитесь! - поманила она.  
Эрика и Джей влетели внутрь джипа, хлопнув дверями перед носом журналюг, и машина тут же стартовала прочь от здания суда. За рулем сидел незнакомый мужчина.  
\- Ну, поздравляю вас, девочки, - обернулась к ним адвокат.  
\- Вообще-то, это вас мы должны поздравлять, - ответила Эрика. - Спасибо огромное.  
\- Да ладно, доносчик просто не знал материала, - махнула рукой рыжая. - Ну, и журналисты помогли. Это было большой сенсацией в газетах: "Морпехи-лесбиянки: террористы или невинные жертвы?"  
\- Сучий лос-анджелесский выблядок, - пробурчала Джей. - Нет бы по-честному, ответить хуком на хук...  
\- В общем, - вмешалась Элсбет. - Я надеюсь, что впредь вы будете осторожней. Все-таки за побитое стекло в доме вам придется раскошелиться.  
\- Нормуль, я с Саймоном договорилась. Отработаем в Нью-Орлеане, ничо страшного.  
\- Что значит, отработаем? - подозрительно спросила Эрика.  
\- Натурой, сержант, натурой. Не боись.  
\- Ладно, понятно, - улыбнулась Элсбет. - Девочки... А можно нескромную просьбу? Как ваш бесплатный адвокат, я попрошу что-нибудь в награду. Не финансовое.  
\- Да?  
\- Вы знаете, мне так приятно смотреть на вас двоих... Можно, вы поцелуетесь? Я никогда не видела вживую, как женщины целуются.  
Как ни странно, раскашлялась только Каризалес. Эрика лишь подняла бровь и поглядела на подругу.  
\- Это будет, как сраный финал сраного любовного кино, - просипела Джей. - Машина уезжает в закат, и две такие головы в окне, и романтичный поцелуй.  
\- Чем тебе не нравится? - хладнокровно спросила Эрика. - Иди-ка сюда.  
Она подняла тощую Джей за бока и усадила себе на колени.  
\- Вот так видно?  
\- Да-да, спасибо! - глаза у рыжей горели, ладони она сложила в жесте умиления.  
\- Кнопка. Процедура один: открыть рот. Выполняй!  
\- Есть, серж...м-м-ммффф...

**  
Meskin Jay: ты просто завидуешь, Erica Jarhead, тебе-то с тремя сразу - ни в жисть  
Erica Jarhead: ты с тремя можешь только фантазировать, лежа бревнышком. до моего уровня тебе как до луны  
Meskin Jay: до какого? ебаться с плюшевыми медведями?  
Eddy Wright: Господи, девчонки, да вы чокнутые  
Meskin Jay: наше semper-fu лучше твоего semper-fu  
Patty Madman понравилось это, и еще пяти пользователям.


End file.
